1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun sights used in firearms such as rifles, pistols, shotguns and is particularly well suited to rapid fire weapons used in both competition and combat.
2. Prior Art
Gun sights are devices attached to a gun which a shooter utilizes to aim the gun at a target. The sights most commonly used in rifles, pistols and shotguns are usually notch sights, peep sights, graticule sights and telescopic sights.
Shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are prior art examples of notch sights. The notch sight of FIG. 1 comprises a rear sight 1 which comprises an opaque block 2 having a notch 4 formed in the upper central portion thereof. The front sight 6 comprises a blade 8. In use, the blade 8 of the front side 6 is aligned with the top surface of the block 2 of the front sight 1 and centered in the notch 4.
FIG. 2 shows another example of a notch sight which comprises substantially the same rear sight 1 made of an opaque block 2 with a notch 4 provided therein. The front sight 6xe2x80x2 comprises a cylindrical hollow tube 10. In use, the cylindrical hollow tube 10 of the front sight 6xe2x80x2 is centered in the notch 4 of the rear sight 1.
Shown in FIG. 3 is an example of a graticule sight. The graticule sight comprises a graticule pattern 12 formed on a transparent medium 14. In use, the central portion of the graticule pattern 12 is aligned with the target.
The notch sights, peep sights and graticule sights have several problems caused by the way they are designed. Some of these problems are:
1. They require considerable practice and expense for a user to master them;
2. It is difficult to keep the sights aligned while moving the gun or while moving with the gun, thus making it harder to hit a target during rapid fire or during rapid fire on the move;
3. They are ineffective in use in low light conditions such as dusk or dawn;
4. Rapid target acquisition is difficult because these sights are difficult to align; and
5. Cover up too much area on the target.
As to telescopic sights, they are not suitable for rapid fire weapons because they limit or restrict the shooter""s view, are slow to sight and are expensive.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a gun sight which is easy to learn and master.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gun sight which provides accurate aiming during rapid fire of the weapon as well as precise aiming during slow fire at long distances.
It is yet an other object of the present invention to provide a gun sight which is easy to manufacture and relatively low in cost and which can be adapted easily to most weapons.
In keeping with the principles and objects of the present invention, the gun sight system of the present invention comprises a front sight portion and a rear sight portion. The rear sight portion comprises a truncated triangle and the front sight portion comprises a triangle of substantially the same size as the remaining truncated portion from the rear sight. In addition, when the front and rear sights are vertically and horizontally aligned, an image of a complete triangle is formed for the user. If the target is then placed on top of the point of the triangle of the front sight, complete alignment of the weapon and the target is achieved.